Journey to the past
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: A knock to her head erases any memory for a princess and two conmen seem to have a plan of the century.


**An AU as some of these parodies are. Used with all kinds of cartoons/animes to make it work. I own none of this except the way I write.**

**CAST LIST**

**Anastasia-** Buttercup (PPG.)

**Czar Nicholas-** Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy)

**Mother-** Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)

**Sisters-** Blossom and Bubbles (PPG)

**Godmother-** Raven (Teen titans)

**Rasputin-** Jafar (Aladdin)

**Bartok-** Iago (Aladdin)

**Dmitri- **Ace (PPG)

**Vlad-** Maes Hughes (Full Metal Alchemist)

**Pooka-** LockHeed (X-men)

**Sophie-** Lindsey (Total Drama Island)

---------------------------

A sweet and soft melody began to play on a tiny music box. Two figures began to dance within the melody, whirling around gently. After a few minutes they went inside the box, a pale hand grabbing the item to pick it up. The figure was a female, possibly in her late twenties. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, the eyes a dark shade of blue and her gown a shade of black, covered by a cloak held together by a small red amulet. She crossed out of the room, lifting her skirt as she made her way down the stairs and towards a waiting carriage that parked along the already fallen snow. A guard carefully helped her into the waiting object, head bowing in respect. "Your majesty."

"_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world. A world of elegant palaces and grand parties." _A voice of a woman said as the narrator. The woman was also known to the royal subjects as the Dowager Empress Raven of Russia. The carriage continued through the streets of falling snow and other cars that passed along. Slowly it entered the lit up area known as the Romanov place.

"_The year was 1916. And my brother in law, Vincent was the Czar of the Imperial __Russia__."_

The carriage stopped in front of the palace. The servants bowed before the woman as she walked inside toward the ballroom. Many people danced within the glory of chandeliers; each one of them wearing beautiful suits and gowns that lit up the area, along with laughter and glorious talk. Raven gave a small wave to her brother, a light laugh coming to her lips as she took a seat in the throne that had been set for her.

"_We were celebrating a three hundred anniversary of the Romanov family rule_."

Three small girls ran around the polished floor of the place, their age only close to six or seven. One was a child with long red hair, a bright bow sticking to her head. The second girl had a head of blond hair, pulled back into two small ponytails and a stuffed octopus at her side. The last held a scowl on her face until she saw her godmother, her green eyes lighting up.

"_And that night, no star burnt brighter than my favorite goddaughter, my vicious little Buttercup. _

Buttercup pulled away from her sisters, dropping the stuffed toy she had taken away from her sister. She jumped up the steps, the light green dress she wore trailing after her as Raven leaned down to give her a small kiss on the forehead. Around the corner of the room, a young boy with pale green skin and greasy black hair stepped into the room, holding an apple in his thin hands. He took a bite, watching the dancers with a faint fanged grin. Raven, meanwhile smiled as she removed the music box from her bag and held it up to her goddaughter.

"_She begged me not to return to __Jump__City__, so I have a very special gift for her to make a separation easier for both of us._"

The black haired girl let her eyes widen as she carefully took the box "This is for me..? What is it?" She asked, curiosity showing in her small voice. Ace raised his eyebrows, staring at the music box with curiosity as he took another bite from the apple.

Raven held the music box up, inserting the small key into the side and turning it. The lid raised as the two dancing figures emerged and a quiet melody began to play, mixing in with the music around the hall. She began to sing.

"_On the wind, 'cross the sea,_

_Hear this song and remember,_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December…_"

Raven continued to sing softly, her hand holding gently to Buttercup's as the black haired girl grinned in return. Once the song had ended, she pulled the small key free and handed it to the little girl. "Read it." Buttercup did so, squinting her eyes to see the tiny words.

"Together in Jump city..." Her eyes sparkled in delight as she looked to the older girl. Raven simply winked, holding out her arms for a hug which Buttercup was eager to return, burying her head against the girl's shoulder, smiling herself. Startled gasps caused them to break the embrace, people quieting as they listened to the music stop. The crowds parted as a man stepped down the stairs and onto the dancing floor, hands clasped together as he seemed to grin evily.

"_But we would never be together in __Jump__City__. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Czar. His name was Jafar. We thought he was a royal sideman. But he was a fraud, power mad and dangerous."_

The man kept walking, stepping over a broken glass someone had dropped in the commotion of shock. Vincent gave a small growl, pushing his way through the crowd to stand before the man.

"_His name was Jafar. We thought he was a royal sideman. But he was a fraud, power mad and dangerous._"

"How dare you return to the palace!"

"But, I'm your royal side man, dear Czar!"

"Royal side man, hah! You are a traitor! Get out!"

"How dare you! By the powers vested in me, I bring a curse upon the Romanov family line!" The threat echoed through the room, more gasps and screams of outrage heard among the people. Raven narrowed her eyes, bringing her goddaughter closer to her as Vincent continued to glare at the man before him.

"Mark my words!" Jafar began to speak, raising a bony fingered hand to point at Vincent. "You and your family will die, within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romonov's line… forever!!!" He raised the staff with his other hand, a cloud of black smoke pouring from the top. There was a flash of light, the man disappearing as the lights from above at the ceiling began to crash towards the ground.

"_Consumed by his hatred for the Vincent and his family, Jafar sold his soul for the powers to destroy them." _

"Go…" he whispered. "Fulfill you dark purpose. Seal the fate of the Czar and his family, once and for all…" From the staff came small blue skinned creatures, each one demonic. They flew from his area and towards the gate of the palace. Outside the gates people were shouting, some holding weapons and various other things. The creatures grabbed hold of the gates, breaking the locks and allowing the people to run inside.

"_From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country had fanned into flames that will soon destroy our lives forever._"

Inside the castle, the Czar and his family were running down the darkened hallway to escape from the revolutionaries. Vincent rushed along, his hand holding tightly to Bubbles's hand as the people of the palace rushed along toward any exit. "Hurry children!" Bubbles was crying, holding tightly to her other sister's hand as they followed their father as quickly as they could.

"My music box!" Buttercup skidded to a stop, her coat half on over the dark green nightgown she had worn to bed. She turned around, picking up the hem of her gown as she took off back toward her room. Raven nearly fell over as her goddaughter knocked past her, her own dark eyes widening as she realized. "Buttercup, get back here!" She followed after the girl, trying to grab for her arm. Buttercup ignored the calls, pushing open the doors to her room as she began to search for the item she needed. Her godmother shut the doors to the room, leaning against them heavily as she panted for air. "B...!" She cringed as she heard shots ring out, the noise loud and bonechilling as people continued to scream and panic outside the doors.

"Hey!" Both royal females whipped their heads around to see a small panel in the wall slid open, the servant boy from earlier poke his head out at them. The panels had been build as ways to escape from the palace incase of an attack. Ace continued to push open the panel, before he stood and ran over to grab hold of their hands. "This way! You'll be safe!" He urged them in a panicked tone as Raven grabbed for her goddaughter's hand to tug her along.

Unknown to the three, Iago had landed on the windowsill outside, wings pressing to the window as he peered inside. His beak opened in shock as he realized what was happening. "JAFAR! She's getting away!"

Ace began to close the panel after the two had gone, only to have it shoved back open as Buttercup stuck her head back out, trying to push out "My music box!" He only shoved her back in, pressing the panel closed as the door to the room swung open, the guards glaring at him and around the empty room. He grabbed hold of the vase that sat on a bedside table, throwing it at them. One of the guards moved forward, cutting him across the head with a rifle. The green skinned boy fell to the floor, his hand falling over the forgotten music box.

Raven and Buttercup ran through the snow, sliding down from the path to dash across the frozen water that served around the palace. Buttercup stumbled a few times, her hands holding her skirts up as they went. The older girl glanced backwards, her dark eyes wide as she saw the palace. Parts of it had been consumed by flames. _Vincent... Please be alright._ She silently prayed, before she heard her goddaughter let out a scream. Jafar had jumped from the bridge to land behind them, grabbing Buttercup by the ankle and trying to drag her backwards. "Let go of him!" The small girl screamed, thrashing around to get free.

"You'll never escape me child, NEVER!" The bearded man laughed or rather cackled as he continued to tug. All three heads whipped around as the ice began to crackle, before breaking completly. He screamed, his hands scraping for anything to grab onto as Buttercup scrambled up, grabbing her godmother's hand as the two took off in another panicked run across the ice as the man's body slowly disappeared beneath the ice, his screams loud and filled with terror.

At the train station, whistles blew and people screamed. Most were trying to find anyway of transport to get away from the attack of the revolutionaries. The train jerked forward and began to chug away, people still crowding on it. The two girls pushed through the crowds, doing the same to try and get on. Someone already on the train glanced back and reached out, grabbing hold of Raven and yanking the girl onto the train with a few others helping.

"Rae!" Buttercup screamed, one hand pulling up her skirt so she could run a bit easier, her other hand outstretched toward Raven who twisted around, reaching out her hand as well to help her grandaughter on. Their hands touched for a moment, the older girl's grip almost slipping as the young princess kept running. "Don't let go!" The girl called, her voice rising in panic. The train jerked forward, jolting everyone backwards as the hands slipped once more. Buttercup let out a scream, her legs stumbling as she tried to gain balance, only to fall backwards the slam of her head against the wooden platform loud before it was drowned out in the noise of people.

"_BUTTERCUP!!"_

It was no use. Raven could only watch, her eyes clouding over with tears as she continued to try and make it off the train, her hands grasping the iron railing as the train pulled further and further away from her goddaughter who seemed to mix into the sea of people. Inside the grand palace in the ballroom, shattered glass and rubble lays around, the family picture remaining there. A memory set of the last family. Raven speaks as if there, her words sad for the loss.

"_So many lives were destroyed that night. What have always been was now gone forever. And my Buttercup, my beloved godchild, I never saw her again…_"


End file.
